Cahill Life: Cahill Online
by Pinkpenguin4443
Summary: This is the first story in my new series Cahill life. Technically not all the events in my series are the same, they just have the same theme. This is the ultimate Cahill chatroom! Hamead, Lukamy, Amian, Evamy, and Joamy. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Usernames:**  
 **Bookworm39- Amy**  
 **NedEinstein-Ned**  
 **TedEinstein- Ted**  
 **StarlingGirl- Sinead**  
 **Hammer- Hamilton**  
 **HotBrit01-Ian**  
 **PradaPrincess- Natalie**  
 **WannabeNinja- Dan**  
 **HotBrit2.0- Luke**  
 **RapperShake-Jonah**  
 **GourmetGomez-Nellie**

 **WannabeNinja-** What the heck! Who hacked into my account! I was the awesomeninja, not WannabeNinja!  
 **PradaPrincess-** Duh! Who else is Lucian! My lovesick brothers are both blithering idiots.  
 **HotBrit01-** We are not blithering idiots!  
 **HotBrit2.0-** Or lovesick.  
 **Bookworm39-** Guys, please calm down. Thank goodness we're on different continents. Every time Dan and Natalie get together, it's always an argument. Ian, Luke, Natalie doesn't have her dart gun, right?  
 **HotBrit01-** Well. No.  
 **HotBrit2.0-** She has her poison nails, bazooka, and um, a nuclear bomb?  
 **Hammer-** how the heck did she get that? And you do know that the bomb will also kill Amy right?  
 **GourmetGomez-** what about me?!  
 **RapperShake-** We have to evacuate Amy immediately!  
 **HotBrit01-** she's going to die! Quick, give Natalie the chloroform caviar dish!  
 **HotBrit2.0-** We only have the red snapper sedative!  
 **NedEinstein-** You do know that we  
 **TedEinstein-** live in the guesthouse, and that  
 **NedEinstein-** we will get killed too.  
 **StarlingGirl-** Do you care for anybody in the perimeter except for yourself and Amy?!  
 **GourmetGomez-** Yeah! Us regular Joe's need help too!  
 **HotBrit2.0-** Well, we don't really care. Sorry.  
 **HotBrit01-** No feelings can be spared for you peasants.  
 **Hammer-** Ditto  
 **RapperShake-** Word  
 **WannabeNinja-** Hey! What about me! The innocent victim!  
 **Everybody-** Not so innocent, annoying, wannabe ninja, you are getting no help.  
 **Bookworm39-** I am your sister, so for your sake Dan. Run!  
 **WannabeNinja-** Ah! It's about to blow! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
 **RapperShake-** well that was interesting.  
 **Bookworm39-** anyways, I'm going to the library,  
 **HotBrit2.0-** it's a date!  
 **HotBrit01-** no! I'm asking her on a date! To a museum!  
 **Hammer-** No! A football game!  
 **StarlingGirl-** really Hamilton? Amy hates football. She likes every other sport, just not football.  
 **RapperShake-** oh! How about a tour of the Janus Stronghold! And a private tour of our archives! And the original Pride and Prejudice book as a gift!  
 **Bookworm39-** Ooh! Deal. It's a date! When?  
 **RapperShake-** Now! I don't have anything scheduled today.  
 **Bookworm39-** sure!

 **Bookworm39 and RapperShake have logged out**

 **HotBrit01-** This is all your fault Luke!

 **HotBrit2.0-** How is this my fault?

 **Hammer-** No, it's Dan's fault!

 **WannabeNinja** \- how is this my fault! You're the one who wanted to take her to a football game!

 **StarlingGirl-** Shut Up!

 **NedEinstein-** We have

 **TedEinstein-** to leave now.

 **StarlingGirl-** Bye!

 **StarlingGirl, TedEinstein, and NedEinstein have logged out.**

 **WannabeNinja-** Creepy how they do that whole triplet talk thing.

 **HotBrit01-** I expected it from Ned and Ted,but Sinead?

 **Hammer-** Hah, you two are twins too.

 **HotBrit2.0-** yes, but we at least have our sanity. Anyways, if we did the twin talk, Natalie would kill us.

 **WannabeNinja-** true

 **WannabeNinja, Hammer, HotBrit01, and HotBrit2.0 have logged out.**

 **GourmetGomez-** Hello? Anybody?

 **GourmetGomez has logged out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to freshen your memories, here are the usernames! Also, I am adding in Reagan and Madison in this chapter.**

 **Usernames:  
Bookworm39- Amy  
NedEinstein-Ned  
TedEinstein- Ted  
StarlingGirl- Sinead  
Hammer- Hamilton  
HotBrit01-Ian PradaPrincess- Natalie WannabeNinja- Dan HotBrit2.0- Luke RapperShake-Jonah GourmetGomez-Nellie Holt1- Reagan Holt2- Madison**

 **Bookworm39, StarlingGirl, Hammer, PradaPrincess, WannabeNinja, and RapperShake have logged on.**

 **Bookworm39-** Wow Jonah! That was awesome!

 **RapperShake-** Well, I am Da Wiz.

 **StarlingGirl-** Hey, where are the Kabra boys?

 **PradaPrincess-** Oh, you know, just weeping in their emo corners.

 **Hammer-** Why?

 **WannabeNinja-** It was all over the internet! Amy and Jonah are dating, and thousands of fangirls are at our mansion trying to kill Amy.

 **Hammer-** Dang it. Hey Sinead, wanna go on a date?

 **StarlingGirl-** Wow, you recovered quickly. I guess that I should be insulted that you asked Amy first, and then just turned around to ask me, but whatever. As long as it isn't a football game, I'm in.

 **Hammer-** Sweet! I got a girlfriend! I'll pick you up at 6:00 pm, kay?

 **StarlingGirl-** Sure. I need to go work on a new experiment now. Bye!

 **Hammer-** Gotta train!

 **Hammer and StarlingGirl have logged out.**

 **RapperShake-** You wanna go to my concert in Chicago Amy? I can pick you up on my private jet if you want?

 **Bookworm39** \- Of course! I want to be there to support my boyfriend! Also, this is my first Jonah Wizard concert. Before, I couldn't afford tickets, and then afterwards, well, the 39 Clues didn't help.

 **RapperShake-** Don't worry. The hunt's over, and you now get free VIP tickets to all my shows! Nothing to feat when you roll with Da Wiz.

 **WannabeNinja-** Except for the fans. Remember to name your first child after me!

 **Bookworm39 and RapperShake have logged out.**

 **Holt1, Holt2, HotBrit01, and HotBrit2.0 have logged on.**

 **Holt1-** Hey! Anyone know where Ham is?

 **Holt2-** Dad wants him.

 **WannabeNinja** \- Training, or getting ready for his date with Sinead.

 **HotBrit2.0-** What! I thought he liked Amy!

 **HotBrit01-** Oh well brother. Less adversaries for us. We only have to eliminate the Wizard fellow, and then Amy will be mine.

 **PradaPrincess-** Dear brothers, how will you decide who gets Amy? You are almost the same, though Ian is taller, and Luke's skin is slightly lighter. And Luke doesn't wear as many suits.

 **HotBrit2.0-** Where is Amy anyways?

 **HotBrit01-** Yes. We went out of our emo corners to talk her out of dating Jonah.

 **WannabeNinja-** Gone. She's getting ready for a date with Jonah right now. Some concert in Chicago. I'm coming too. Gotta go on a private jet and eat tons of chips!

 **WannabeNinja has logged out.**

 **HotBrit01-** We could've taken her on a private jet.

 **HotBrit2.0-** And taken her to a concert, or a library. Heck! I'd even break into the bloody Janus stronghold if she wants to read their secret books!

 **PradaPrincess-** I recall her mentioning that Jonah was the nicest competitor in the Hunt,

 **HotBrit2.0-** I wasn't even in the hunt!

 **PradaPrincess-** Our mother did murder her parents.

 **HotBrit01-** Bloody Isabel

 **HotBrit2.0-** True that

 **Isabel-** I see you have not changed at all, children.

 **PradaPrincess-** How the heck did she get on here?

 **Isabel-** Secrets.

 **HotBrit01-** That's it, I'm leaving.

 **HotBrit01, HotBrit2.0, and PradaPrincess have logged out.**

 **Isabel-** You can run, but you can't hide! Mwuhahahaha


	3. Sorry About Any Confusion

Hello everybody. I am so sorry about any confusion. I accidentally skipped chapter 1 and posted chapter 2 and 3 first, so I had to replace some chapters. I'm so sorry, it's just that I was copy-and-pasting the wrong chapter! My dad's computer is just really old and doesn't work the way it used to. Please bear with me. I will post another chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 3

**Usernames:  
Bookworm39- Amy**

 **NedEinstein-Ned**

 **TedEinstein- Ted**

 **StarlingGirl- Sinead**

 **Hammer- Hamilton**

 **HotBrit01-Ian**

 **PradaPrincess- Natalie**

 **AwesomeNinja- Dan**

 **HotBrit2.0- Luke**

 **RapperShake-Jonah**

 **GourmetGomez-Nellie**

 **Holt1- Reagan**

 **Holt2- Madison**

 **For those who have not read my previous stories, Luke is Ian Kabra's twin. He was disowned after refusing to kill somebody. Enjoy!**

 **HotBrit2.0, HotBrit01, PradaPrincess, StarlingGirl, Hammer, RapperShake, and AwesomeNinja have logged on.**

 **HotBrit2.0-** We have just thought up the perfect plan to woo Amy.

 **HotBrit01-** and decided who gets her.

 **PradaPrincess-** And what foolhardy plan- that would embarrass the worst Lucian- do you have up your sleeve today brothers?

 **HotBrit2.0-** Just kill everybody in our way.

 **HotBrit01-** And rock paper scissors.

 **PradaPrincess-** That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard! She'll hate both of you.

 **HotBrit2.0-** True. Ah well. Back to the drawing board.

 **AwesomeNinja-** Ha! I changed my username!

 **PradaPrincess-** How did you do that?! I made it unchangeable!

 **AwesomeNinja-** Secrets...:}

 **HotBrit2.0-** o.O

 **HotBrit01-** O.o

 **PradaPrincess-** Bloody Murder! Isabel hacked Daniel's account!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **RapperShake-** What's up yo?

 **HotBrit2.0-** Isabel was on yesterday, and that's exactly what she said.

 **AwesomeNinja-** Seriously Nat? Anyways, Jonah, where's Amy? She didn't come back with me and Nellie after the concert.

 **RapperShake- 1.** Amy is in the hospital after being aattacked by fan girls,and pretended to break up with me so she wouldn't get killed. We are now having a secret relationship. Some fans are still suspicious though, so after she gets released, she's going to go into hiding at the Janus headquarters. Mom and Dad are going to meet her officially too. Dan. as Shakespeare says, " Grammar is the basis of all society."

 **AwesomeNinja-** Ha. I bet she'll just spend all her time at the library. And seriously Jonah? Is that even a real quote?

 **RapperShake-** True that. And as the the quote, heck no.

 **HotBrit01-** Jonah, I noticed you take one of the p's out of your username, you get RaperShake.

 **RapperShake-** Dude, you're a pervert. And weird.

 **Author- Ian, remember. This is only rated T. I am not raising my rating.**

 **HotBrit2.0-** Bloody hell, who is that?

 **AwesomeNinja-** Oh, that's just the author. her voice sometimes pops in my head and tells me to do stuff, like not write this or bad things will dhiefgjwbdkjbjehfvojhn

 **AwesomeNinja has been disconnected.**

 **Hammer-** Hey! Anybody forget us?

 **HotBrit01-** Oh. yes, hullo. What were you doing that hindered you from intervening, as you normally do? (says this with fake politeness and sarcasm)

 **StarlingGirl-** Ummm

 **HotBrit2.0-** Let me guess, making out?

 **Hammer-** Actually yeah.

 **RapperShake-** Whoa. Seriously? When did you two become a couple? And Hamilton, I'm your homie!Why didn't you say anything, yo?

 **Hammer-** Cut the gangster slang Jonah.

 **RapperShake-** No can do yo. I only do that for Amy.

 **HotBrit2.0-** I was just joking you know.

 **PradaPrincess-** Oh brother, you have so much to learn. We Cahills don't play by the rules.

 **Hammer-** Wait. You guys live in the same house, right?

 **HotBrit01-** It is a mansion. And yes. We are in fact in the same room. You may not hear this, but Luke keeps on muttering something which sounds suspiciously like-

 **HotBrit01 has been disconnected.**

 **StarlingGirl-** Like what?

 **HotBrit2.0-** I'm sorry, but Ian is out for a while.

 **PradaPrincess-** Good job Luke! You are finally learning how to act like a true Kabra and Cahill. Poison 95. Good choice. Oh, and Luke?

 **HotBrit2.0-** Yes, natalie?

 **PradaPrincess-** You were muttering about Amy.

 **HotBrit2.0 and PradaPrincess have logged out.**

 **RapperShake-** Weird huh?

 **Hammer-** Yep

 **StarlingGirl-** Definitely.

 **isabel-** Hello my darlings. i see my children have left the chat. Now is the perfect time to silently kill them while they head off to their favorite places. Ah, the joy of having a big, soundproof mansion.

 **RapperShake- Oh no. Isabel!**

 **RapperShake, Hammer, and StarlingGirl have logged out out of fear of being murdered in their sleep.**

 **Isabel has changed her username to Bookworm38**

 **Bookworm38-** Now to gain the trust of my lovesick sons and plot my revenge! Mwuhahahahahahahahaha


End file.
